jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison (type)
The Poison type (Japanese: どくタイプ Poison type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Poison-type Pokémon include Janine of Fuchsia City, her father Koga of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Roxie of Virbank City, and Team Skull Admin Plumeria. Some villainous teams, such as Team Rocket, also frequently use Poison-type Pokémon. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Poison-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed. Generations II to V In Generation II, Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed by Poison-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed. A grounded Poison-type Pokémon will remove from its side when it switches in. Generation VI onwards Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed, except by a Pokémon with . A grounded Poison-type Pokémon will remove from its side when it switches in. Characteristics Defense Defensively, the Poison type is considered one of the best in the game. It is adept in both blocking and inflicting various status conditions, especially and . Its weakness to can be mitigated by the variety of dual-type and /Poison Pokémon, as well as Poison/ types and Pokémon with . Additionally, the Poison type resists itself, , , , and (as of Generation VI), giving it resistances to a substantial number of common moves. Similar to - and -types, Poison-types tend to hold potent status and support moves, such as and . A grounded Poison-type Pokémon automatically removes Toxic Spikes on its side when it switches in. Although the majority of non-Poison types are able to learn Toxic, as of Generation VI, when a Poison-type uses the move, it gains perfect accuracy, bypassing accuracy checks and semi-invulnerable turns from moves such as and . Offense Poison-type moves are typically used to harass foes by inflicting and to deal damage over time rather than to rely on basic damage. Prior to Generation VI, Poison only hit the Grass type ly, which was largely offset by the common Grass/Poison typing. Compared to Poison, , , , and even are much more useful in countering the Grass type. Aside from itself, Poison is resisted by , , and and is completely ineffective against . (Steel is also immune to the Poison status condition.) Additionally, Poison types typically have average and , hampering the offensive usefulness of Poison-types. However, as of Generation VI, Poison is one of only two types super-effective against , along with , giving Poison a key offensive role. Because of the typically low most Fairy types have, moves such as and can often take them down in one hit. Contest properties In s, Poison-type moves typically become moves. None of them are considered . Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 64 Poison-type Pokémon or 8.0% of all Pokémon, making it the 9th most common type. Pure Poison-type Pokémon |} Half Poison-type Pokémon Primary Poison-type Pokémon |} Secondary Poison-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Poison type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Poison-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Poison-type move, uses a Poison-type move, is sent out against a Poison-type opponent, is holding a , or is holding a or . Poison-type Pokémon are also immune to becoming poisoned from the Abilities , , , or . Exclusive Abilities Only Poison-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Poison-type Pokémon of any generation, with 33, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Poison-type Pokémon, with two. ** As of Generation VII, more than half of the Pokémon that have the Poison-type were introduced in Generation I. * Generation I introduced the most Poison-type moves of any generation, with eight, and Generation II introduced the fewest Poison-type moves, with only . * In Generation I, the Poison type is against Pokémon, while the Bug type is super effective against Poison-type Pokémon. As such, this was the only different type match-up that was super effective against each other. * A Pokémon of every type except Poison was added to the Sinnoh Pokédex in . * The Poison type is the only one of the original 15 types not mentioned in the song 2.B.A. Master. Instead, the "Flame type" (which doesn't exist) is mentioned. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=どく (毒) Doku |zh_yue=毒 |zh_cmn=毒 |cs=Jedovatý |da=Gift |nl=Gif |fi=Myrkky |fr=Poison |de=Gift |el=Δηλητηρίου Dilitiríou |he=רעל Ra'al |hu=Méreg |id=Racun |it=Veleno |ko=독 Dok |no=Gift |pl=Trujący |pt_br=Veneno Venenoso |pt_eu=Veneno |ro=Otravă |ru=Яд Yad |es=Veneno |sv=Gift |th=พิษ Phis̄ʹ |vi=Độc }} de:Gift fr:Poison (type) it:Veleno (tipo) ja:どく pl:Trujący (typ) zh:毒（属性）